Can't Wait to Fall in Love
by Holly-Anne
Summary: Casey's Sweet Sixteen, she makes a mistake. Another OneShot&SongFic. Rate and Review! Thanks!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek and Dance Hall Drug is Boys Like Girls'.

**Author's Note:** Another One-Shot&SongFic. :) I'm just completely in this writing moment. I love all my readers. This is a bit different, after each verse, its written in someone else's POV.

_Grown up  
She just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment  
Dead at the scene  
And it's on tonight  
This is the life that you wanted, right?  
So turn off all the lights  
Dressed up just like a movie star  
At all the parties they'll know who you are  
Wouldn't it be great, to be fashionably late?  
So why don't you wait, till you're sedated_

**Casey**

The lights blurred around me. I was dancing, spinning, twirling, off and on his arms. "You look beautiful tonight, Casey MacDonald," he said to me. I just smiled up at him.

"I am now," I laughed, my fingers going through his hair. I felt like a princess. My Sweet Sixteen, I was ontop of the world. I was wearing a revealing, sparkling, red dress, and high black heels. My mother, Nora, said it made me look very adult. My step-father, George Venturi told me to watch out for all the boys. Oh, I knew that.

I glanced over through the stobing lights and saw my step-brother, Derek Venturi. I had him to thank for all of this, because my brother was the most popular boy in the school, he helped me rise to the top. As much as I hated him, I loved him all the same. He could really pull out for you when you needed him too.

Now, back to where I was at. I looked up at Max, my now on and off again boyfriend. He looked down at me and stated, "I'm sorry for the times I've been a jerk to you."

"Its alright," I said. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "Its all okay." I pulled away and he leaned in, our lips brushed against each other and then finally met. Our tongues playing around in each other's mouths.

Sure, I really had two more years until I was legally an adult, but I wanted to think of myself as one now.

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug

**Derek  
**  
I looked over at her, dancing _her_ night away. Was I really comprehending the things I saw? Casey was taking more chances, the perfect princess was taking more chances tonight then she had in her whole life. She looked over at me, I just sighed. Was this the monster I had created? In my attempt to help Casey, did I just make her worse?

Then I saw her kissing _him_, Max. He was a jerk if I had ever met one. He used almost every girl he went out with. I knew the boy's reputation and so did Casey... but girls go for the bad boys. That's how I got all my girlfriends. I closed my eyes. I wanted this night to end. I knew Casey was only searching for something. Something worth while, but in her search, she was just going to end up throwing everything dear away.

I gritted my teeth, she was getting deeper into that kiss. Dare I say, dare I think, that I wanted to be Max? That I wish that Casey would want to fall in love with me, spread her wings, feel safe in my arms? A pretty blonde looked over at me and winked. I smiled back at her. Casey would lose herself, she would end up losing everything to that jerk. At least she'd be getting hurt, not me. I walked over and joined the blonde in a grind dance.

I'm only glad Casey has hot friends.

_Step in and you can lock the door  
The candles are lit and the clothes on the floor  
You could take a chance on finding romance  
Now you're holding hands  
But he's got other plans  
Tick-tock, the clock is turning red  
The room won't stop spinning and thoughts in your head  
And it's too late  
You feel like you're making a big mistake  
You should've waited_

**Max**

I had set everything out perfectly. This is what I had longed for all night, ever since I had met Casey. That gorgeous girl, amazing body, what guy wouldn't want in her pants? The moment was great though, candles lit, the lights off, soft music. Perfect.

"Wow," she breathed between a kiss we shared as we entered into the room.

"I know," I said in reply, kissing her back. Her fingers pulling at my hair, but it was okay, I liked it. I put my hand behind my back and locked the door. She pulled me onto the bed, soft, purple, sheets. I kissed her hard, and she let out a soft moan. She started to pull her dress down. "Let me help you."

Her shimmering dress was soon on the floor. In my mind, it was like a trophy. Her body was warm, but through her chest I felt her heart pounding. "First time," I whispered softly into her ear. I was wanting to be careful with her, I wanted her to keep coming back to me, wanting to come back to me, until I no longer needed her.

"Yeah," she moaned. The way her brow was sweating, I knew she wasn't ready. I'd been with plenty of other girls to know she wasn't ready for this. All that mattered was that I was.

I kissed her lips and sighed. "Its okay. I love you." Such words had never been more of a lie. I worked my way down to her neck, her breasts, her stomach. "I love you."

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug

**Casey**

I was crazy, what was I doing? I breathed in heavily and grinned and beared it. I wouldn't lie that it felt amazing, everything was amazing... but it shouldn't have been Max. The more the night went on, the more we twisted together in the sheets, the more I knew that I shouldn't have been with him.

"I love you too," I said quickly to all of his I love you's. It was all too fast. How did I end up here? Did I still have Derek to thank? This wasn't right. I was giving myself up to someone that got all other girls to give themselves up to. Oh, no, I knew it too, I got played.

I got up quickly. "Where ya going, baby?" Max asked.

"Away from you," I yelled, grabbing my clothes and putting them on quickly.

In my attempt, my feeling of being grown up, I knew I wasn't. I was still a child, whether I looked like one or not. I wasn't emotionally ready for any of this.

_Just wait love  
Show 'em what you're made of_

Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?

Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug  
Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug

**Derek**

Casey entered the dance floor again. Her hair a mess. I know what went down. She ran to me, tears streaming down her face.

"Derek," she hugged me, her fingers pulling at my shirt.

I pulled her away and looked at her. "He used you, didn't he?"

She nodded. It was her fault.

"I'm so sorry, Derek. I should've listened to you, all along. I was so blind to all of this."

"Of course you were," I snapped back. "You were acting like a foolish girl."

"Oh, Derek," she cried. I noted that her mascara was running, her makeup fading.

"I wish you did it sooner, showed him that you weren't ready." was all I said, "I wish you would've waited. For me."

"Derek..." her words trailed off.

I pushed her away from me. "Its alright, Casey. Go out there, show everyone what you're made of. As for me, its too late." I left her, locking my hand in with the blonde's I had met earlier. She stood there, tears still falling down her face, following the trail where so many other tears had crossed.

She took to long. She lost me. She should've waited, to fall in love. 


End file.
